It's Playtime
The plastic doll, with the long, flowing dark brown hair, was behind bulletproof glass, with one investigator who was supposed to look after all the clues and evidence, just for extra security. The parents had walked into their daughter's room to wake her up and found her stomach open, and the insides everywhere in her pink room. They looked around for clues and found the doll standing on a pile of dried, melted plastic. They called the police, and the doll was sent to the investigation center as the only clue there was. The investigator sat in a chair in the dull room and looked at the doll. He had gotten a notebook to write anything and everything that happened in the room. The first couple of days with the doll seemed perfectly normal; the doll stood there, quietly without moving, just as it was supposed to, and the investigator noted all the boring details down. After some days he began to hear whispering, telling him to play. He looked around the room trying to figure out where the voice came from, and while looking around his eyes stumbled upon the doll. He couldn’t take his eyes from it. No matter how hard he tried, how much he struggled his eyes were as nailed to the doll. He watched as its head turned around and looked at him. He couldn’t do anything as the doll smiled, revealing a set of sharp teeth, more dangerous than the sharpest knife. He struggled and finally closed his eyes, thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him. When he opened his eyes again the doll was normal again and stood as it had before. He sighed relieved convinced it had just been his mind. For many days he kept hearing the whisper, begging him to play, and every time he closed his eyes or tried to fall asleep, the whispering would get louder and louder, every second. Of course, he noted it down, since it was his job. One night, he noticed the whispering had stopped. He sighed, relieved, and dozed off. In the dark of his eyelids, a dream began to unfold. He saw the doll with its blue eyes and pale skin giggle at him. “Hello, sir. I don’t believe we’ve been introduced yet,” she said with a sugar sweet voice, still giggling slightly, “My name is Livia, you decide whatever you want to call me. But enough about that, what is your name, sir?” The investigator didn’t know what it was about the creepy talking doll, but he felt as if he could trust her. “Kevin…” His reply was quiet, but the doll didn’t seem to mind. “Nice name,” she giggled, “Well now we know each other, so we’re no longer strangers. It’s time for me to go now, I’ll see you later, Kevin.” She faded away, and when the investigator woke up it was morning, and the whispering was back. He looked at the doll that stood in its usual position. He went on with the day as all the others, but the whispering bothered him more than usual, it had become louder. The sky slowly became darker and before he knew, it was night again. The whispering got louder and louder until it became screaming and he couldn’t hear anything else, but screaming and fire. He looked over at the doll and saw it in flames, the plastic surrounding it melted and revealed soft skin. Her hair turned into a dark teal color, in a sidecut style. She turned around and looked at the investigator, and smiled, revealing the sharp teeth he had seen on her before. “Hello, Kevin…” Her eyes had changed as well; they looked insane, and her pupils were almost invisible and blood was pouring down her cheeks from her eyes. She jumped towards him and landed on his chest, and dug her long claws in. The investigator screamed loudly and watched as the doll laughed while splattering his blood everywhere. She dug out his intestines and threw them at the wall. She took all the investigator's insides and watched as he slowly died screaming, unable to do anything. When the doll finished with the brutal murder, she quickly jumped onto the now dried plastic and went back to her normal doll form. Soon after two security guards came running into the room, after the screams, and saw the dead man. They looked around and saw the doll standing still on the plastic. Both of them agreed to go to the murdered investigator first and leave the doll for now. When they had checked him and looked at his wounds to find out what killed him, they turned around to investigate the doll. It was gone. Category:Items/Objects Category:Beings